Destiny of Love Trilogy:Whispers in the Light
by amburnikole
Summary: Sarah/Jareth....Sarah recieves a gift and goes on an adventure to save Jareth and the Labyrinth finding her heart on the way....second story in trilogy..again you dont need the first story to understand this one...


Whispers in the Light

ch. 1   
Sarah looked up from her book. It was very nice out   
today. The sun was   
shining and the birds were singing in the park where   
she sat. Only 3   
days ago did she return from the Labyrinth and her   
quest. The dreams   
of that still haunted her. The pictures in her mind of   
him.....ok   
Sarah. there you go again. Pull yourself together.   
Sarah felt   
something brush up against her ear and when she   
turned, all that was   
left was a box and a white feather. Where did this   
come from? sarah   
picked up the box. She undid the blue ribbon and   
opened the red box.   
Sarah's eyes widened. IT was a beautiful ring. It had   
5 stones total.   
There were 4 diamonds. 2 on each side of the big   
center stone. A star   
Ruby. The star shone in the sun. It was the most   
beautiful ring she'd   
ever seen. She slipped in on her finger. There was a   
small note on the   
bottom of the box.   
"The star of light is the eye of truth and the key to   
all doors."   
Thats it? What was that supposed to mean. Hmm, oh   
well. It was then   
Sarah noticed the white feather. An owl's feather.   
Jareth? It couldnt   
be. Nah. She stuffed the note in her pocket and went   
back to reading.   
5 years later.........   
Ms. Williams, will you be staying with us long?"   
"No, just today and tommorrow. We have a business   
meeting in town."   
"lovely Ms Williams. Your room is 316. Thank you. Have   
a pleasant stay."   
"Thanks."   
Sarah signed her bill and handed it to the clerk at   
the desk.   
"Thanks again. By the way, that is a beautiful ring Ms   
Williams."   
Sarah looked down at her ruby star ring   
"Why thank you."   
With that Sarah travelled to the elevator to her room.   
The doors opened and Sarah walked inside. There was a   
crowd of people   
waiting for the elevator, but they didnt get on.   
"Arent you all getting on?"   
"We'll catch the next one." they said in unison.   
What strange people.   
"Alright."   
The doors closed and Sarah got an uneasy   
feeling.Something wasnt   
right. Then the elevator stopped. oh no. Dont tell me   
Im stuck in this   
thing.   
Sarah sighed heavily. Why me?   
Sarah must have said it out loud, because she got an   
answer.   
"Because, you were always diffrent. many things were   
meant for you but   
they always seemed to slip through your fingers. Now   
is the chance to   
remedy that."   
Sarah looked around confusedly.   
"Who are you?"   
The woman appeared in front of Sarah.   
"I am Sarena. That is all you need to know. I am   
here to help not   
only you but to help my son. Since your destiny wasnt   
fulfilled,   
neither was my son's and his lands and I tire of   
seeing it waste away.   
I want it all to live and only you can stop it."   
Before Sarah could ask anything, they were gone in a   
flash of light.

Ch.2   
Sarah opened her eyes as they appeared wherever they   
were.She saw it as   
a desolate and dying place. No green could be found,   
only browns and   
greys. Walls were falling apart and birds cawed   
overhead.Sarah then   
remembered her question.   
"Wait wait! I can only stop what?"   
"It all from dying."   
"What is "it"?"   
"Look around you. Where do you think you are?"   
Sarah looked. I mean really looked. She stood on   
tiptoe and looked over   
the dead bushes.   
"I dont know."   
"Here does this help?"   
Sarah began to feel weightless and began to float into   
the air.   
"Whoa!"   
Sarena floated with her and they stopped high   
enough to see the   
entire place.   
"Oh my........"   
"Yes, dear Sarah."   
"Its the Labyrinth."   
Sarena nodded her head.   
"How?Why? What happened to it?"   
"Its dying."   
"I can see that.But why?"   
"You Sarah. Ever since you left it all started wasting   
away. Something   
went wrong. The time continuum sped up so rapidly   
after you left that   
no one could stop it all. Something didnt happen that   
was supposed   
to.After the rapid fast forward of time everything   
forze and the   
Underground has been forzen in time like this.Whatever   
you did or didnt   
do ,rather,caused time to go haywire."   
"How?"   
"I dont know.I do know that your destiny lies here,   
and whatever you   
didnt fulfill caused time here to jumble and then rip   
itself from the   
rest of the time continuum."   
"Can it be fixed?"   
"Yes. You have to find your mistake and fix it,   
otherwise the Labyrinth   
and the underground is lost."   
"How can I fix it? What did I do wrong?"   
"I dont know. You have to find that out on your own."   
"But, once I found out, how do I go back and fix it?"   
"Here..."   
Sarena threw Sarah a crystal.   
"You get 2 chances Sarah. After that, the Labyrinth   
stays the same."   
"What do I do?"   
"The crystal will take you back when you're ready."   
Sarena then began to glow with light.   
"Where do I start?"   
"Look whithin the light and it will show you the truth   
which you seek!"   
Then she burned bright and faded into light.

ch3.   
Sarah walked through the rubble that once was the   
magnificent   
Labyrinth. All this happened because of something I   
didnt do....but   
what could it be? She had so many questions, but the   
answers to them   
she didnt have. She sat in the nearest corner and   
sighed. SHe didnt   
know where to start. A single tear slipped from her   
eye and she caught   
it with her hand. It fell onto her ring and the star   
in the ruby flared   
to life, illuminating everything around her. Startled,   
Sarah tried to   
take the ring off, but found it wouldnt move.   
"Saaaarahhh...."   
It was a whisper.   
"Whos there? I hear you....What do you want...."   
"I wannttttt ttooo heeelppp yoouuuu......"   
"Help me? Help me do what...where are you, show   
yourself!"   
"Imm allll arouunnnd yoooouu"   
Sarah began to turn in circles, as if to talk to all   
of "it"   
"What are you?"   
"Im aaa whiissper, nothiing morrre."   
"A whisper? A whisper of what?"   
"Immm a whiissper of liight"   
"Well, how can you help me?"   
"I caaan sshhoww you thingssss frommm mmyy pointttt   
ooffff   
vviieew..hooww I sssee themmmm aaas theyyy   
happennnnn..."   
"But how does that help me?"   
"Youuu haave to fiind the misssstake you maade   
rigght?I caaan taake   
yooou baack aaand ssssshowww yyyouuu thheee thhings   
tthatt happeneddd   
bbbbuuutt tttooo wwhheere yyyouu cann waatch   
yoooursellfff aaand maaybe   
yyooulll nootice whhhat wwenntt wronnggg.."   
"Why would you do that? How can you do that? Where did   
you come from?"   
"YOouure ringgg....iiiss tthee rrinng offf ligght, off   
whicch I wwasss   
bornn...whisspers offf truuth arre borrn frommm the   
ligght...likkee the   
liighht youuur rinngg produceddd whhennn you   
crrried.Yoouur rinngg is   
magicallll...iiittt willl hellp you withhh the   
truthhh..I ammm   
desesstined too helpp you forr I wasss bornn outt offf   
your   
lighhhttt..."   
"I understand....I think...."   
"Shhalll we ggggoo?"   
"Why not..I have to start somewhere....maybe I will   
find what I did   
wrong......I just need a new perspective on   
things....."   
Then she dissapeared.   
ch 4.   
Sarah reappeared in a strange bedroom. Is was very   
grey in the room. The furniture looked dusty and   
covered in cobwebs. In the middle of the room was a   
big oak bed with what once must have been a beautiful   
canopy. But now it was torn and whisps of the opaque   
material blew in the wind. She moved closer and   
realized there was a person in the bed as well. She   
pulled back some of the material and almost cried at   
what she saw. The great goblin king reduced to mere   
bones and skin. His breathing was very shallow and he   
seemed to be in a strange sleep. A movement next to   
the bed startled her.   
"Who is it?"   
"Hello Sarah."   
"Hoggle?"   
"Yes its me."He chuckled."I havent seen you in some   
time Sarah."   
She bowed her head.   
"I know."She looked up again."What happened to him   
Hoggle? Whats going on?"   
Hoggle sighed heavily.   
"It all happened not long after you left.Jareth said   
something about him losing the game and compromising   
the magic. I dont know. I really didnt understand it.   
I asked him about it and all he could tell me was that   
he lost the game and lost his destiny at the same   
time. Then Empress Sarah came..."   
"Empress sarah?"   
"Oh, shes the ruler of the crystalline realm. I tell   
you more about her later. Anyway, she came to collect   
something and Jareth refused you see. He said he   
couldnt give up on destiny and he couldnt give up   
something else, but I couldnt hear him. As soon as he   
said all of that, Empress Sarah returned to her   
kingdom and hasnt been able to leave it since. Then it   
all started to happen."   
"The Labyrinth began to die?"   
"Yes. Everything happened so fast. ITs like time sped   
up. Jareth acted like he knew it was coming. He didnt   
even try to stop it. Slowly things began to die and   
deteriorate and along with it Jareth did as well. when   
it all first started I heard him mumbling to himself   
about living forever with what he had left. That was   
just before he fell into slumber. Im guessing all he   
thought he had left were his dreams."   
"I see. Is there anything else?"   
Then she remembered her whisper.   
"Whisper are you there?"   
"Yessssss."   
"can you tell me anything else about whats going on?"   
"I oonnnlly knnnowwww whaaattt Iii have seeeen. I cann   
takkke yyoouu tttooo seee Emmpresssss Ssssarahhh."   
"Yes please, take me there. Ill return soon Hoggle."   
He nodded and began to look after Jareth again. Even   
though he had been so cruel to him, he know it was how   
he had to be in the role Sarah made for him.He was   
after all his King and he had to look after him.   
Sarah again dissapeared.

ch. 5   
When Sarah again could make out her surroundings she   
saw a magnificent throne room with a sleeping Queen   
upon it. She began to walk closer but was stopped by a   
man.   
"May I help you, and how did you get in here?"   
"Im Sarah. I need to some quesitons answered and I   
believe she knows some of the answers."   
"I see. My name is Gabriel.Let me see if she'll see   
you."   
He walked over to the sleeping form and with the   
softest gaze she had even seen looked at her. He then   
tapped her shoulder and awoke her.   
"Im sorry my Empress. There is a Sarah here to see   
you. She says she needs to ask you some questions."   
"Sarah? Here? In MY castle?"   
She got up in an angry start.   
She looked over at Sarah.   
"YOU!? How dare you think you can come into my home!"   
Sarah was taken aback.   
"Im sorry. What did I do?"   
Empress Sarah chuckled.   
"What did you do....well for one you took him away   
from me. He could have loved me if he didnt love you   
so much. He forfeited the game and changed everything   
for you, not caring what it brought. Its brought his   
destruction as well as the return of the evil."   
"What? Im confused. Are we talking about Jareth?"   
"No, we're talking about Elvis. YES! Jareth. "   
"I have to say I dont know what you are talking   
about."   
Empress Sarah then stopped to think.   
"You really dont know do you?"   
"No. I dont."   
"Im sorry. Ive been just a wreck since Jareth refused   
me, causing me to lose my dreams and my bet with   
destiny. But that my dear is another story. Look, to   
put it in a nutshell for you. Jareth is forever living   
in his dreams where he fulfills his destiny. When you   
left the Labyrinth and defeated him it sent him into   
seep sorrow. Why, I cant tell you. Thats part of your   
journey. Im sure Sarena visited you and sent you   
here."   
"Yes she did. Who is she?"   
"Who is Sarena. Lets ask What she is. She is the   
greatest and most powerful being to live. She is   
Jareth's mother.She lives in the Garden that I tend.   
It used to be hers. There is where all magic begins   
and ends. Back when you were transversing the   
Labyrinth, I came to collect on something but he   
refused and chose his destiny instead. Then you   
defeated him and left. Afterwards it all started. YOu   
didnt do something. I dont know what, but you didnt"   
"Thats what Sarena told me. She said I had two chances   
to go back and fix it before it was too late."   
"Yes, you have to hurry. Before it gets here."   
"Before what gets here?"   
"She didnt tell you?"   
"No, she didnt."   
"The evil is back. Sarena and myself imprisoned it   
centuries ago, but it escaped it the rip in time and   
it is returning. Sarena's magic isnt at it fullest   
with a part of her magic dying so she isnt strong   
enough right now to stop it. If you restore Jareth and   
his kingdom and magic in time we can stop it again.   
Its all up to you now Sarah. Go, your time already   
grows short."   
Sarah breathed in heavily.   
"Alright Whisper. take me back."   
"Aaas youuu wissssh."   
Then they were gone again, this time into the past.   
ch 6   
Sarah reappeared in the pathways of the Labyrinth.   
*Alright Sarah. Think. What did you do wrong or not   
do. Something......argh I don't know!*   
Sarah looked around for something, any clue. Then, she   
saw herself running down the corridor.   
"Thats me."   
"Yessss, youu arrre waatchhhing yourssssssselff   
complllete yourrrr lasssst jjjourney."   
Sarah watched in remembrance of her journey through   
the Labyrinth. She watched as she slammed into the   
wall and sank to the ground on the other side.   
"This is where I met the worm."   
Then she saw a little blue worm with a red scarf come   
out of a hole in the wall. She saw herself talk to the   
worm and walk through the wall.   
"No no! Don't got that way! Never go that way!"   
"Thanks."

Sarah stared as she heard the next words that came   
from the worm's mouth.   
"If sheda kept on goin' down that way, sheda gone   
straight to that castle."   
With a nod he retreated into his hole.   
"I cant believe it! I had been going the right way   
from the start! I had been going the right way until   
Hoggle came along, I had been going the right way   
until I had listened to others besides myself. Maybe   
thats it.Wait, but if thats not it......."   
Sarah sighed in frustration.   
"Whisper, what can I do? How do I know what I did   
wrong?"   
"I caaaant heelp youuu. I caaaaan jussssst sssshow   
you."   
Sarah thought hard. What else could there be?   
"Whisper, I want to use my first try."   
Then a crystal appeared in Sarah's hand. She thought   
about the changes she wanted to make and the crystal   
burned bright blue.Everything lit up and then Sarah   
was overcome with a severe burning sensation.   
Her entire body started to burn from her fingers up   
her arm and throughout every part of her. She fell to   
her knees and the crystal dropped from her hand and   
shattered. Even after the light was gone Sarah still   
burned.   
"whisper...what...happened.."Sarah gasped.   
"Youuuu chosssssse wroooooong."   
Tears flowed from Sarah's eyes.   
"Help me whisper. I still dont understand. I have one   
more chance and I dont even have a clue as to what I   
didnt do."   
"Asssssssk the riiiiight quessssssstionsssss."   
*Hoggle once said that*   
Sarah got to her feet, still feeling the aftershocks   
of the burning.   
"Alright Whisper...show what what you saw...show me   
what you think was important....what did you see that   
I didnt?"   
Then Sarah saw blackness.

When her surroundings became clear again she saw the   
ballroom and a confused herself looking for something.

"what was I looking for?"   
Sarah was thinking out loud but the whisper answered   
her.   
"Jussssst watch."   
Then he caught the faintest glimpse of the goblin king   
in his former state and her heart leapt. He was   
absolutely gorgeous.But then in a flash and twirl of   
skirts he had disappeared. She followed through the   
people with her eyes and found him again just as   
herself did. How she wanted to be herself right now,   
which sounded really strange to Sarah when said. That   
had been her once. Then a familiar song was heard and   
Sarah listened since she hadnt really listened the   
first time. The words he sang sung out to her heart.   
"There's such a sad love   
Deep in your eyes   
A kind of pale jewel   
Opened and closed within your eyes   
Ill place the sky   
Within your eyes....."   
Sarah sighed and began to sway.   
"As the pain sweeps through makes no sense for you   
Every thrill he's caused wasn't too much fun at all   
But Ill be there for you   
As the world falls down..."   
The song kept on and Sarah watched herself dance with   
the magnificent Goblin King. She saw the way he looked   
at her and wondered why she hadn't noticed his   
wonderful eyes before.   
"As the world falls down..   
Falling.....   
Falling....   
Falling....   
falling in love."   
Those words hit her like a slap in the face. It was   
here. Here was where she made her mistake. She hadnt   
realized the extent of what the song meant. Then she   
saw herself pull away from him and run.   
"No Sarah, what are you doing stop!"   
She watched herself break the bubble and the world   
fall down.The look on Jareth's face when she tore away   
tore at her heart. Such despair.

Then it went black again.

Sarah appeared in the Escher Room watching the   
showdown between herself and Jareth. His feathery   
cloak billowing in the unseen wind, he looked the   
figure of power. Sarah stared as she saw herself,   
stubborn and defiant as ever break the goblin king's   
heart a little at a time. She remembered what he had   
said before this part.   
"I cant live within you."   
No he couldn't. Then she returned her thoughts to the   
at hand.   
"Fear me,love me, do as I say and I will be your   
slave."   
Sarah wanted to run to him and tell him she would.   
"Whisper, I want to make my last choice."   
"Bee carefullllllll Ssssssssarah."   
*wait. If I change the fact that Ill tell him I love   
him, I still cant not save Toby. So i cant wish that.   
And I cant wish to never have wished Toby away at all   
because I will never have met him or loved him.*   
She was on the brink of understanding something when   
the room began to shake.   
"Whisper, whats going on."   
"theee eeeeeeeeevil isssssss nearinnnnnnnnng."   
Then the whole room shook violently and winds were   
everywhere. The escher scene was gone replaced by   
nothingness.   
"whisper!!"sarah screamed out.   
"Send me to Sarena's garden!!"   
Then Sarah was overcome with warmth and opened her   
eyes to a beautiful garden.   
"Sarena!"   
Then Sarena appeared in her human form.   
"Sarah. what are you doing here? The evil draws very   
near."   
"I know what I have to do.Its not about the past. even   
if I told Jareth I loved him I still would have left   
him to save Toby. Its about now. Its about our   
destinys. This is happening so we can fulfill ours.   
that why Jareth is in his sleep.This is my destiny.   
Hoggle said Jareth said he was going where he could   
forever live his destiny.Only in his dreams could he   
do that. But If I make his dreams reality then we can   
be together and everything can be fixed. We were meant   
to be together and this is how everything was supposed   
to happen.It was destined to be this way. Something   
bigger is going on here than we know."   
Sarena nodded.   
"You have become wise Sarah. I knew you would figure   
it out."   
"You knew all of this?"   
"Of course. I am the beginning and the end here.I   
know everything. But as you said it was destined for   
you to find out on your own.Now I know why he loves   
you so much. Now go and save him. Time is very short.   
Empress Sarah and I will try to hold off the evil as   
long as possible.Hurry."   
"I will. Alright whisper...to the castle."   
Then she was gone.   
ch.7   
Sarah reappeared in the castle throne room and ran up   
the stairs to Jareth's bedroom. She pushed back the   
mesh canopy and gazed at Jareth.   
"I want my final chance whisper."   
Then the crystal appeared in her hand. She turned it   
over in her hands, seemingly ,for a moment, mesmerized   
by the power it contained.   
"My final wish is to go inside your dreams and unlock   
them and set your mind free to be here with me."   
In a flash Sarah was transported into the crystal and   
it hovered in the air for a few seconds before   
shattering itself all over Jareth covering him with a   
silvery blue glitter.   
Hoggle awoke just in time to see Sarah dissapear,   
leaving him to wonder what happened.

Sarah found herself in a great hall filled with   
flowers of every type and color.She heard a piano in   
the distance and followed its sound. In the corner of   
the hall was a black grand piano but no one was   
playing it. It played all on its own. She called out   
for Jareth.   
"Jareth? Where are you?"   
*think sarah. Where would he be?*   
She walked on through the big double doors and   
recognized the throne room. Her instincts made her   
ascend the stairs and find her way to the door to the   
Goblin King's bedroom. She turned the knob and to her   
dismay found it locked. She tried to push it and   
jiggle the lock but nothing helped.There was a   
crystalline jewel above the handle and she even tried   
pushing that. But, nothing worked.   
*He must be in here*   
"Jareth! Are you in there? Please answer me!"   
Sarah thought she heard something move inside.   
*Think Sarah.*   
She fidgeted with her hands and felt her ring.   
*The ring.*   
She remembered back to what the note had said.   
"The star of light is the eye of truth and the key to   
all doors."   
*The key to all doors....*   
Sarah took off her ring and shined it into the light.   
The light reflected off of the stone and the ruby star   
appeared in the ring. The star shined bright and cast   
its light onto the crystalline jewel on the door and   
Sarah heard a click.   
"Yes!"   
Sarah placed the ring back on her finger and pushed   
through the door.   
"Jareth!"   
Sarah found Jareth looking out the window.   
"I was beginning to think you wouldnt come."he said   
softly.   
Sarah sighed. He looked as she had remembered him.   
"So Sarah, why did you come?"   
"To save the labyrinth of course. And the rest of the   
realms."   
"Is that all?"   
"Of course. Did you think I came for something else?"   
"No, of course not."   
"Let me ask you something. Why did you put yourself   
here? Why the ring? Why all of it?"   
"If you dont know, Im not going to tell you."   
Sarah turned around. Damn him and his stupid pride.   
She tried to hold back her tears.   
"Maybe ,Jareth, I just want to hear you say it."   
Jareth looked away from her and they had their backs   
to each other.   
"Maybe. And maybe Im afraid. Maybe I want you to say   
it."   
Sarah couldnt stop the tears then. She turned around   
and began to speak as camly as she could.   
"Jareth, maybe, no not maybe. Our destinys are so   
similar, no are the same. This truth, this light, has   
made me realize something that is very important. You   
are my light and my truth in the darkness. This ring,   
is like a symbol of you. You are my shining   
star..."She choked on her tears then.   
"..and I love you..."   
Jareth turned to face her and saw the streaks of water   
on her face and moved to wipe them away with his   
ungloved finger.   
"Sarah, I love you so much. I really re-ordered time   
this time for you. I almost destroyed everything. But   
I had faith in you.Its looks like the roles are   
reversed this time around. This time you were there   
for me as the world fell down. "   
He caressed her face with his cheek.   
"Jareth. There isnt much time. Some evil, its back and   
about to destroy everything. Back in reality you're   
dying so part of Sarena's magic is dying and she cant   
stop the evil in that state."   
Jareth nodded.   
"Alright. Lets go."   
They waited and nothing happened.   
"Wait Jareth. Something still isnt right. We should   
have been automatically transported back. We havent,   
as you can see."   
Jareth pondered.   
"I dont know. Whats left? What are we missing?"

Back in the labyrinth......

A dark black cloud fell over the labyrinth and the   
surrounding realms. Sarena and Empress Sarah stood,   
hand interlocked, trying to hold it back. But, Sarena   
wasnt quite strong enough yet.   
"What's happening? Jareth should be well by now."   
"I dont know", said Sarena.   
"We cant do this alone much longer Sarena."   
"I know, I know."   
The white cloud faught against the black, the black   
gaining a milimeter every second.

Inside Jareth's dreams everything began to shake.   
"What do we do?"   
Sarah thought.   
"Wait. In every happy fairytle ending there is   
something that breaks the spell. We're just gonna have   
to hope I pick the right ending."   
Jareth was about to question her logic but was   
silenced with a passionate kiss upon his mouth. His   
mouth melted to hers and they were covered in a white   
light.   
At that moment Sarena felt a surge and became   
magna-illuminated. Empress Sarah felt a surge and the   
white engulfed the black completely. There was twice   
as much power now. Where that second set of energy was   
from, Empress Sarah didnt know but intended to find   
out when this was all over.   
The blackness was vanquished and Sarena floated down   
from the air to rest.   
"SHe did it. and just in time."   
"Sarena, what was the second set of energy?"   
"Sarah."   
"Sarah? How?"   
"If you remember, Jareth had given her powers before.   
She just never really realized it. She was blind to   
it. But, Jareth was her light and their union released   
her powers."   
"Wow. I never thought she was that important."   
"To him, she is the reason for breathing."

When they finally stopped kissing, Sarah gasped for   
breath.

"What a fairytale ending. To be in the embrace of a   
handsome goblin king and kissed until she had no more   
air to breathe yet she could still want more.You're   
pretty good at this."   
"Well, years of pent of yearning can cause one to be   
that way. But let me tell you a secret."   
Sarah nodded and then Jareth whispered into her ear.   
"Lets just say thats just the tip of the iceberg my   
beloved."   
Sarah giggled as Jareth kissed her neck.   
"I cant wait."   
She began to kiss his neck when Jareth stopped her.   
"ah ah ah! this just inst right."   
Sarah frowned.   
"What do you mean?"   
"Well. I havent asked you yet."   
"Asked me what?"   
Jareth pulled a crystal out of the air and held it in   
his hand.   
With a twirl of his wrist the crystal transformed into   
a diamond ring.   
"My beloved Sarah, will you be my queen?"   
Sarah hugged him with all of her might and kissed him   
with all the passion she felt.   
"Ill take that as a yes."   
Sarah kissed him again as he slipped the ring on her   
finger and clasped his hand in hers.

"Goooodbyeeeee Sssssarahhh." The whisper was just   
that, a whisper to Sarah's ears.   
She smiled and looked into Jareth's eyes.   
"Jareth, did I ever tell you had beautiful eyes?"   
"Did I ever tell you you are just plain beautiful?"   
They kissed again and laughed, running after each   
other.

The labyrinth and the lands back to normal, everything   
seemed alright. Sarena returned to her garden and   
Empress Sarah returned to her kingdom. Everything was   
as it should be in the Underground. For now.


End file.
